


A llama in the living room

by TaleaCorven



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Animals, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Adam doesn't understand why he can't keep his cool new pet.





	A llama in the living room

After several days of exhausting travel and wrestling, Heath was happy to be home again. He knew his partner was waiting for him in the living room. But when he entered it, he couldn't believe his eyes. "What the hell is that?!"

Adam was standing next to a big white fluffy animal and smiled at him. "That's our new pet. His name is Frank. I won a bet..."

"I don't care how you got the alpaca," Heath interrupted him. "We live in an apartment. You can't keep it."

"Frank is a llama."

"Okay, fine, llama. I'm sooo sorry." Heath rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, it can't stay here."

"But he's so cute," Adam said while stroking the back of the animal. Frank didn't seem to mind. He was just standing in the middle of their living room, calmly chewing the cud.

Heath took a deep breath and put his hand on his forehead. "Listen, this is the last time I say it. He is a llama. We live in an apartment. This doesn't work!"

"Don't worry, he's housebroken. We just have to take him for a walk twice a day," Adam explained.

Heath finally lost his patience. "I don't care. You have the choice – it's either you or the llama!"

"Oh, you want to keep Frank without me?"

"No. Ahhh!" Heath couldn't believe it. "The llama has to leave anyway. But if you don't bring him back right now, you can also pack your bags!"

Adam's eyes widened. "You're serious about this?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Okay..." Adam seemed a bit sad, and Heath started to feel sorry for him. He knew it wasn't easy for Adam to be alone at home all the time while Heath was traveling around the world.

So he suggested, "How about a cat if you want a pet?"

"Cats are boring," Adam said, pouting.

"I'm sorry." Heath had calmed down by now. He went to the llama and petted him. Frank tried to eat his hair. So he took a step back again. "Let's bring him to a zoo. We can visit him there, okay?"

Adam nodded. "Okay. As long as I have you, I don't need a pet anyway."

Heath blushed. "Wait, how do you mean that?"

Adam just grinned at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post (@the-witch-daddy).  
> Prompt: _“I don’t care how you got the alpaca but we live in an apartment, you can’t keep it, put it back— right, llama, my bad, I’m sooo sorry, whatever it still can’t stay here” au_


End file.
